


Christmas is a Time for Lovers (and Viktor)

by WinglessCrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: The first time they get to spend Viktor's birthday together, Viktor is more entranced by the shining lights of Christmas in Japan, than by the idea of actually celebrating his birthday.





	Christmas is a Time for Lovers (and Viktor)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th Birthday Vitya!

Christmas in Japan was not celebrated like most other countries celebrated the festive holiday. The green and red decorations were mostly adopted from other countries, because it looked nice, and the same went for Christmas trees, mistletoes and everything else that screamed a western Christmas holiday. But the holiday was still celebrated throughout the country, mainly as a time for lovers to spend time and care for each other among the beautiful lights and cherry atmosphere. 

 

Of course for Yuuri, despite being happily married, because he had spent roughly his last ten birthdays competing at the Japanese National Championship, he had never quite taken part in those particular celebrations. And tonight, despite it being Christmas Eve, he was still in a hotel room, his gold medal more or less forgotten, as he was complaining about yet another celebration he didn’t quite have time for.

 

“How is it that we managed to get married before we celebrated your birthday together?” Yuuri sighed, the list of skaters invited to the gala taking place on Christmas Day in his hand.

 

“Nationals are a bitch,” Viktor said as a matter-of-fact. He was currently not with Yuuri on the bed, but sitting by their high-rise window, looking down on all the lights illuminating the night from beneath them. 

 

“And we’re still stuck in a hotel, I have to skate tomorrow and probably do a whole lot of media things, and you don’t even seem to care,” Yuuri continued. How many times had he not dreamt of being able to spend the entirety of Viktor’s birthday together, with no interruptions or responsibilities? But as long as Yuuri was competing, it seemed impossible. 

 

“I do care,” Viktor retorted lightly, “But I’ve never celebrated my birthday on my actual birthday before, so I don’t mind waiting a day or two.”

 

“Nationals are a bitch,” Yuuri repeated and sat up on the bed to look at Viktor properly, “But don’t you want to do something tomorrow? I’m sure we can find time.” It might not be the perfect birthday celebration Yuuri dreamt of, but they would get there eventually. The least Yuuri could do was make sure that he celebrated and spoiled Viktor as much as time would allow him.

 

“Then,” Viktor sang, and turned around to look at Yuuri with a glimmer in his eyes, “Let’s go to the Christmas market.”

 

“For your birthday? I thought you’d want something more… intimate?” Yuuri questioned, but Viktor continued to smile gayly, clearly having something in mind.

 

“Don’t you want to celebrate Christmas in Japan, though?” Viktor continued excitingly, “The lights, the food, the romantic atmosphere...” He trailed off as he no doubt imagined his perfect date in Japan and Yuuri could only shake his head in defeat.

 

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” he said as Viktor moved from the window and crawled onto his lap.

 

“It’d be perfect though,” he purred and let Yuuri kiss him before he could give into his request.

 

“So despite neither of us actually celebrating Christmas, you find that more exciting than your actual birthday, which we’ll be spending together for the first time?”

 

“No one said we couldn’t combine the two,” Viktor smiled as the clock struck midnight, and he gained another kiss from Yuuri.

 

“Happy Birthday, Viktor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write for Vitya's birthday, even if it was just a little short thing :)


End file.
